vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Richter Belmont
|-|Dracula X Chronicles= |-|Rondo of Blood= |-|Symphony of the Night= Summary Richter Belmont is a descendant of Simon Belmont and a renowned vampire hunter, being the protagonist of the game Rondo of Blood, and a major character in its direct sequel Symphony of the Night. In 1792, Dracula revived once more, and his armies of demons began scorching the countryside. Richter, having a strong sense of justice and unwavering will, did not hesitate to face the Count. Throughout his journey he would meet with the young vampire huntress Maria Renard, who had been captured by Dracula's forces to be transformed into a vampiric servant. Together, the two would defeat Dracula once again. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Richter Belmont (リヒター・ベルモンド Rihitā Berumondo) Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: Born 1773; 19 in Rondo of Blood, 24 in Symphony of the Night Classification: Human, Member of the Belmont Clan, Vampire hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Senses, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Holy Magic, Time Manipulation / Time Stop and Immunity to Time Stop, Levitation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Can attack and kill Astral Beings, Souls, Abstracts, etc; Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing and Chaos Manipulation (Defeated a Dracula who was directly tapping into the power of Chaos), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Comparable to Alucard. Fought against a fully-resurrected Dracula and defeated the Count in his Final form, when he was tapping into the power of Chaos directly) Speed: FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace and matching Dracula and Alucard, as well as other similarly swift characters) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Low Multiversal (Can harm both Alucard and Dracula) Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Vampire Killer & Other Weaponry, kilometers with most long-ranged weapons and magic (Can create rainfalls of Holy Water) Standard Equipment: *'The Vampire Killer:' The Vampire Killer is the legendary Heirloom Whip of the Belmont Clan, which has been wielded by several heroes throughout the centuries in their quests to stop the Dark Lord Dracula. The Vampire Killer is intrinsically connected to the Belmont Bloodline, and only a member of their clan can wield it. If one who isn't a Belmont attempts to wield it, the whip will simply slowly drain their life away. Long ago, it was known simply as the Whip of Alchemy, and was a much weaker magical weapon developed by the alchemist Rinaldo Gandolfi. The Whip was transformed into its current state with the sacrifice of Sara Trantoul, betrothed of Leon Belmont. Sara had been cursed with vampirism, though her heart was still pure. Through a ritual, her soul was infused within the whip, allowing the weapon to awaken to its true potential. Empowered by a soul both tainted and pure, the Vampire Killer is simultaneously a Holy and Vampiric Weapon, and its power i lethal to all demonic entities. *'Sub-Weapons:' As a Vampire Hunter of the Belmont Clan, Richter will often carry various secondary weapons to battle with him, which may aid him in a variety of ways. **'Dagger:' A Silver Dagger, suitable can use both as a stabbing weapon and as a throwing knife. **'Axe:' A Throwing Axe, which can be launched at flying monsters in an arcing pattern. **'Holy Cross:' A Battle Cross, which is fired towards the enemy only to return to the wielder's hand, in a spinning motion similar to a Boomerang's. **'Holy Water:' An Enchanted Holy Water which is thrown at demons and creatures of the night, producing an ignition of Holy Fire on contact. **'Bible:' A Magical Bible, which on use will spiral around its caster, protecting him from harm. **'Stopwatch:' A Stopwatch which will briefly stop time when opened. **'Rebound Stone:' A Magic Stone that will always ricochet from walls, floors and ceiling when thrown **'Agunea:' A Device which releases discharges of lightning towards its target. **'Vibhuti:' Blessed Hindu Ashes, which will burn monsters on-contact. Intelligence: High. A very skilled warrior who's trained his whole life to defeat Dracula. Skilled mage. Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Belmont Clan:' Richter is a descendant of the legendary Belmont Clan. The Belmonts are renowned as the most powerful Vampire Hunters of all, and it is their destiny to face the Vampire King Dracula every century. As a Belmont, Richter possesses incredible superhuman abilities which allow him to defeat most creatures of the Night with ease. *'Holy Magic:' As a Belmont, Richter possesses incredible control over Holy Magic. This trait has been present in the Belmont Clan since its inception, though its potency became greatly increased as a result of the marriage between Richter's ancestor Trevor and the witch Sypha Belnades. Ever since then, the Belmonts have displayed great offensive magical powers, and the wizards of the Belnades Clan have been their close allies in Vampire-hunting. *'Martial Arts:' Richter is a skilled Martial Artist, which in conjunction with his superhuman Belmont strength, allows him to perform a series of special moves. **'High Jump:' Richter wraps his whip around his arm, and with a devastating uppercut propels himself many feet into the air. **'Dash Attack:' Richter propels himself forward while spinning his whip in a swirling motion, plowing through his foes. **'Slide Jump:' Richter slides into the ground, and subsequently uses his arms to launch himself forward in a devastating spinning kick. *'Item Crashes:' Richter is capable of performing what is known as an Item Crash, a devastating combination of his Magical strength with his arsenal of Sub-Weapons. Each weapon has its own Item Crash, all unique yet equally devastating. **'Flame Whip:' The Vampire Killer's Item Crash. Richter focuses his magic, engulfing the entirety of his whip in burning Holy Fire, and strikes his foe down with immense strength. **'Thousand Edge:' The Dagger's Item Crash. Richter focuses his magic and fires a barrage of 1,000 Daggers at his enemies with incredible speed. **'Axe Item Crash:' The Axe's Item Crash. Richter floats into the air, with numerous axes rotating around him as a circle. These axes are then all fired at all directions at once. **'Grand Cross:' The Holy Cross' Item Crash. Richter floats and releases immense magical power in the form of a pillar of light. Soon after, giant crosses manifest which begin swirling around the pillar, destroying all nearby enemies. **'Hydro Storm:' The Holy Water's Item Crash. Releasing his magical power, Richter floats into the air, provoking a storm of Holy Water which devastates all demonic forces. **'Stopwatch Item Crash:' The Stopwatch's Item Crash. Richter summons twelve watches representing the twelve hours of a clock, which will begin rapidly spinning around him damaging all enemies on contact. **'Bible Item Crash:' The Bible's Item Crash. The Holy Book multiplies into six, which float and align behind Richter, manifesting a Star of David from which a massive energy beam is fired. **'Rebound Stone Item Crash:' The Rebound Stone's Item Crash. Richter raises his fist, and from it numerous stones are released, which all coalesce into a single point which explodes in a flash of light. **'Agunea Item Crash:' The Agunea's Item Crash. Richter raises his fist, and from the device numerous lightning bolts are released, hitting and destroying all nearby enemies. **'Vibhuti Item Crash:' The Vibhuti's Item Crash. Richter raises his fist and releases his magical power in the form of a cloudy eruption of burning ash. Gallery DraculaXChronicles1.jpg DraculaXChronicles2.jpg RondoOfBlood1.jpg RichterPortrait.jpg RichterThrone.jpg EvilRichter.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Axe Users Category:Castlevania Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Knife Users Category:Konami Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Warriors Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Whip Users Category:Tier 2